Lovely Birthday
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Bukannya hari ini ulang tahun Hinata? Kau tidak menemaninya?"/"Sekumpulan anak-anak baka itu merebut Hinata dariku!"/"Hinata diculik!" / another 'Lovely Bestfriend' sequel/RnR, please?


.

**Title: Lovely Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. It's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Another "Lovely Bestfriend" sequel ^^**

**For Hinata's Birthday**

**Happy reading, minna-san **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha mansion, 9 am**

_Hell!_

Satu kata yang sedari tadi selalu digumamkan pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman ini. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak – menekan tombol _remote_ TV berulang-ulang. Dahi pemuda berkulit putih tersebut membentuk suatu kerutan, tanda dirinya sedang kesal. Mata _onyx_ bungsu Uchiha itu memandang kesal kearah layar _TV flat 29 inch_ itu.

"Kalau tatapanmu itu bisa membakar, pasti televisi itu sudah gosong." Sebuah suara berat menyapa dari belakang – membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Di belakangnya berdiri sang kakak –Itachi.

"Diam!" sahutnya datar dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih tampak kesal.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Tangannya terulur – mengacak pelan rambut sang adik yang membuat si empunya semakin kesal.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" protes Sasuke sambil menepis tangan kakaknya. Tak lupa ia memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kearah Itachi.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa, menikmati respon adiknya yang menurutnya terlalu sayang bila dilewatkan.

"Kalau gampang marah nanti cepat tua, lho!" Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu sambil tersenyum meledek. "Bukannya hari ini ulang tahun Hinata? Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Sekumpulan anak-anak _baka_ itu merebut Hinata dariku!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

Kini giliran dahi Itachi yang berkerut karena heran. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum kembali hadir di wajah tampannya saat menyadari sesuatu.

'Jadi ini yang membuat Sasuke kesal, huh?'

"Kau itu yang _baka_! _Foolish little brother_!" Sekali lagi Itachi mengacak-acak lagi rambut _duck-butt_ Sasuke dan segera menjauh.

"_Hell_…" gumam Sasuke. Ingatan tentang bagaimana teman-temannya 'merebut' Hinata terulang kembali.

_Flashback_

_**Konoha High School 26**__**th**__** December **_

_Ramai_

_Seperti saat istirahat sebelum-sebelumnya, murid-murid memenuhi berbagai tempat di sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu jeda sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Kantin sekolah tentu menjadi tujuan utama bagi sebagian besar siswa yang tidak membawa bekal makan. Perpustakaan menjadi tempat bagi mereka yang ingin belajar –atau sekedar mencari ketenangan. Sebagian murid bercengkrama di dalam kelas, di depan kelas maupun di taman sekolah yang rindang. Namun ada segelintir murid yang memilih atap sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini. Sebut saja Naruto dan teman-temannya. _

_Shino dan Neji terlihat serius bermain catur. Sakura, Tenten dan Ino saling mewarnai kuku mereka. Shikamaru menatap awan dengan kepala berada di pangkuan Temari – kekasihnya. Chouji sedang memakan keripik kentang –yang sudah menjadi tradisinya, Gaara sedang membaca komik, sedangkan Naruto, Kiba dan Kankuro terlihat sedang fokus dengan notebook di hadapan mereka. Sai juga asyik dengan buku sketsa di tangannya. _

_Di salah satu sudut, sang tokoh utama –Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya juga tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Hinata duduk diantara kedua kaki Sasuke, kepalanya bersandar di dada pemuda itu. Keduanya tampak sedang mendengarkan musik – terlihat dari earphone yang menempel di telinga Sasuke dan Hinata. Jari-jari Sasuke memainkan helaian rambut indigo gadisnya. Dagunya diletakkan di atas puncak kepala sang gadis. Hinata tersenyum, menerima dengan senang hati perhatian yang diberikan putra bungsu Uchiha itu._

_Suasana yang tenang itu ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Keributan mulai muncul saat Sakura ingat hari ini adalah sehari menjelang ulangtahun Hinata._

"_Hinata-chan! Besok kau kan ulang tahun. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata, mencoba mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk mau merayakan ulangtahunnya dengan jalan-jalan._

_Hinata tampak berpikir, namun belum sempat ia menyahut Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. _

"_Kita makan-makan saja, Hinata-chan!" Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu berteriak dengan semangat._

"_Eh?" _

_Mendengar permintaan yang berbeda dari teman-temannya membuat Hinata menjadi bingung._

"_Tidak bisa! Besok Hinata harus ikut kami jalan-jalan!" kata Ino, berpihak pada Sakura. Tenten mengangguk setuju._

"_Benar, lebih baik jalan-jalan saja." Temari ikut menyahut. Shikamaru yang berada di dekatnya hanya bergumam 'troublesome' – seperti biasanya._

"_Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Kita makan-makan saja, Hinata. Jalan-jalan hanya membuat badanmu lelah," ucap Kiba yang mendapat sambutan anggukan dari Naruto. _

"_Uh… a-aku bingung…" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya._

_Melihat gadisnya kebingungan, Sasuke segera men-deathglare teman-temannya itu. _

"_Tidak ada jalan-jalan atau makan-makan! Hinata akan bersamaku besok!"_

_Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua temannya mengeluh. _

_Sakura cemberut. Naruto menggembungkan pipi layaknya anak kecil. Sedangkan yang lain juga memasang ekspresi wajah tak jauh berbeda dari dua sejoli yang sering bertengkar itu._

_Melihat ekspresi kecewa teman-temannya membuat hati gadis bersurai indigo itu tak nyaman. _

"_Teman-teman…" panggilnya pelan namun bisa membuat semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "Bagaimana kalau siangnya kita jalan-jalan, setelah itu baru kita makan-makan dirumahku?"_

_Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara dengan senang. "Baiklah! Aku setuju!" _

_Flashback off_

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan, berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa merayakan ulangtahun berdua saja dengan kekasihnya.

'Gara-gara anak-anak _baka_ itu!' Ia menggerutu dalam hati.

Ini merupakan ulangtahun pertama Hinata setelah mereka berpacaran. Sasuke ingin membuat ulangtahun gadisnya itu tampak berkesan. Hinata pernah bilang, hadiah ulang tahun yang sempurna itu harus tak terlupakan. Sesuatu yang bisa diingat dengan jelas dan membuat perasaan menjadi bahagia.

"Sesuatu yang tak terlupakan, huh?"

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, membuat pemuda _raven_ itu menyeringai.

"Hm… _wait me, Hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Hinata, 11 am**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial untuk Hinata. Usianya genap 17 tahun sekarang. Semua orang ingin merayakan ulangtahunnya. Dari semalam, banyak teman-teman yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Bahkan ada banyak yang mengiriminya kado –terutama siswa-siswa yang menjadi penggemarnya. Sedangkan teman-teman dekatnya –Naruto _and the gang_ – juga ingin merayakan hari kelahiran gadis itu. Teman-teman gadisnya ingin jalan-jalan, sedangkan teman-teman lelakinya ingin makan-makan. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk merayakan dengan teman-teman perempuannya dulu.

"Aaahh… aku sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini," ucap Sakura setelah mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan kota Konoha itu.

"Ayo kita berbelanja sepuasnya!" Ino menyahut penuh semangat.

"Hinata, kami akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau. Jadi pilih saja, ya! Tidak perlu sungkan," kata Temari sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, sungguh." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya. Baginya, kado secara materi tidaklah penting. Ucapan selamat dan doa sudah lebih cukup bagi gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata-_chan_. Ini adalah hari terbaikmu, jadi kami harus memanjakan dirimu." Tenten ikut menyahut.

Walaupun Hinata berusaha menolak usulan itu, namun teman-temannya tetap bersikeras membelikan gadis itu berbagai macam barang. Temari membelikan sebuah _blazer _cantik berwarna biru. Ino membelikan tas _simple_ namun elegan berwarna hitam. Sakura membelikan beberapa rok –mulai dari mini, midi sampai panjang. Tenten membelikan sepasang sepatu feminin keluaran terbaru berwarna biru.

Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat tas-tas bawaannya yang berisi barang-barang pemberian sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia juga hanya bisa pasrah saat Sakura maupun Ino 'menyeret' gadis itu memasuki toko-toko lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga mansion, 4 pm**

Sambil menenteng tas-tas belanjaan yang cukup berat, Hinata memasuki ruangan serba putih yang merupakan kamar gadis beriris _lavender_ itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari _mall_ Konoha. Karena teman-temannya telah menunggu di bawah, Hinata memutuskan untuk meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya dulu di kamar.

Hinata bersenandung kecil saat mengeluarkan barang-barang di dalam tas-tas tersebut. Terlalu _asyik_ mengamati pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang dibelikan teman-temannya membuat gadis itu tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

_Tap tap_

Hinata belum menyadari walaupun langkah kaki orang itu semakin jelas.

"_Hime_…"

Suara lirih yang lebih mirip bisikan terdengar. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Hime_…"

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya gugup.

Hinata menelan ludah saat tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Ia benci hal-hal seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu menoleh. Mata _lavender_-nya melebar begitu melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kyaa –hmpphh "

Dan selanjutnya hanya gelap yang terlihat di mata gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang santai keluarga Hyuuga yang biasanya sepi kini menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran Naruto_ and the gang_. Para gadis –Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten – tampak sibuk membicarakan berita artis lokal terhangat. Para kaum adam juga tengah membahas berita-berita olahraga terbaru. Sudah sekitar setengah jam sejak Hinata naik ke kamarnya, namun gadis itu belum turun juga.

"Hinata belum turun juga, ya?" tanya Sakura pada Neji.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Neji segera berdiri –menuju kamar sepupunya. Tidak biasanya Hinata berlama-lama. Merasa perlu ikut, Sakura pun mengekor di belakang Neji.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hinata-_chan_…" panggil Sakura dengan suara lumayan keras, membuat Neji sedikit terlonjak karena pemuda itu tak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya.

_Knock knock knock_

Tidak ada sahutan dan pintu tetap tertutup. Neji menaikkan alisnya, semakin curiga apa yang sedang dilakukan sepupunya itu.

"Hinata, semuanya menunggu. Turunlah," panggil Neji dengan tenang. Namun setelah beberapa saat belum juga ada jawaban.

Neji menjadi cemas. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Pemuda itu segera masuk, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. Sakura mulai panik. Ia mencari-cari di setiap sudut kamar sahabatnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba iris _emerald_-nya menyadari ada sebuah memo yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Neji, kesini!"

Neji segera menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah memungut memo itu. Keduanya bersamaan membaca is memo tersebut.

_Hinata aku culik. Tapi tak perlu cemas, nanti juga kukembalikan._

_Kalian lanjutkan saja makan-makannya._

_.Stranger._

Neji dan Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hinata diculik?" tanya Neji setengah tak percaya.

"Neji, sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya," gumam Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Neji.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Ia juga bisa mencium parfum yang dipakai orang itu. Aroma _mint_ yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit sebuah ruangan menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Merasa pandangannya masih kabur, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lagi berulang-ulang.

"Sudah siuman, _Hime_?"

Suara yang tak asing lagi untuk Hinata. Suara berat itu selalu terdengar merdu di telinganya. Hinata menoleh, menatap sang penculik yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"I-ini tidak lucu, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Hinata seraya bangun perlahan. Ia sedikit kesal karena ulah Sasuke.

Seringai di wajah rupawan penculik itu menghilang, berganti ekspresi _stoic_ seperti biasa. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mau membawa Hinata dengan cara seperti itu. Ia tahu benar, kalau Hinata tidak akan tega meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja. Jadilah Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membawa kabur gadis itu. Menyelinap ke kamar putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut, muncul tiba-tiba dengan memakai topeng dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Hinata yang memang aslinya gampang pingsan tentu saja kaget dan akhirnya pun pingsan.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, Hinata."

Melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya membuat kekesalan di hati gadis itu menghilang. Senyum manis kini nampak di wajah ayunya.

"_Gomen_… tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu masih cemas akan teman-temannya yang ada di rumahnya.

"Tenanglah… semua sudah beres. Ayo kesini."

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya dan segera disambut oleh Hinata. Hinata tahu mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Karena keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil, Hinata sudah hafal semua ruangan di kediaman Uchiha ini.

"Wow… banyak sekali makanannya, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata terkesima melihat meja makan yang besar itu dipenuhi berbagai makanan dan minuman yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Sasuke mempersilahkan gadisnya duduk, kemudian menyalakan lilin pada _birthday cake_ yang dibuatnya sendiri beberapa jam lalu.

"Ini kado ulangtahun dariku. Sekarang tiuplah."

Hinata meniup lilin itu hingga padam. Kelopak matanya tertutup, melakukan ritual _make a wish_ seperti pada perayaan ulangtahun umumnya.

"_Happy birthday_."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sasuke sebenarnya pintar memasak, namun pemuda itu enggan kalau Hinata memintanya memasak bersama. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke mau memasak sebanyak ini untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… terimakasih banyak."

"Hn. Ini untukmu." Sasuke mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua pada gadisnya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sedikit heran, tidak menyangka Sasuke menyiapkan hadiah lain selain semua makanan yang dihidangkan tersebut.

Seakan bisa membaca isi hati gadis di hadapannya itu, Sasuke mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan mungil Hinata – meletakkan kotak biru itu di sana.

Hinata membuka penutup kotak itu perlahan. Iris _lavender_-nya tampak berbinar melihat benda berkilauan di dalamnya. Sebuah kalung perak sederhana dengan liontin inisial mereka berdua.

"I-ini bagus sekali, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Biar kupasangkan."

Sasuke mengambil kalung perak dengan liontin bertuliskan SH itu –memasangkannya di leher jenjang Hinata.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_," ucap pemuda _raven_ itu seraya mengecup pipi sang gadis yang bersemu merah.

"_Domo arigatou_…" balas sang gadis sambil balas mengecup pipi sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

.

_Well_, menculik pacar saat berulangtahun mungkin bukan ide yang buruk juga.

.

.

.

*****Fin*****

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya…. Bisa juga publish fic buat ultah Hina-hime. Gomen telat banget…

D*mn those labworks! .

Gomen juga kalau banyak typo… critanya juga ga jelas… alur kecepetan… emang keadaan saya lagi sulit buat konsen. Keke :DD

Seperti biasa… comment, review dll sangat diharapkan author. ^^

Sekian…

Regards,

Ayuzawa Shia

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak teman-teman dengan klik di bawah ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
